dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zico
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 지코 / Zicothumb|260px *'Nombre real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho *'Posición:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''14-Septiembre-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 182cm *'Peso: '''65kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Agencia: 'Stardom Entertainment Programas de TV *2011: SBS/MTV "Studio C" MC junto a SangChu y Shorry J (Mighty Mouth) *2011: MTV "Match Up" junto a B1A4 Experiencia *Compuso y rapeo en el single digital Harmanix |Letter| *Compuso y rapero en "Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD |Victory| *Compuso y rapeo en "Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|) *Compuso y rapeo en "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End| *Compuso y rapeo en el single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Acquaintance| *Rapeo "Expectations Of K-HipHop" Junto Cho PD y Park kyung (Blockbuster). *Rapeo junto a Outsiders "And The winner is". *Featured en "Marshmellow" de IU, es la parte del rap. *Compuso y rapeo en "Hero Music" de Bizniz (Ego) *Compuso y rapeo en Faddy Robot |Foundation Vol. 1| *Compuso y rapeo en "It's Not Over" de Miss. S, en el mini album |Miss Independent| *Hizó su 1er volumen, Mixtape |Zico on the Block| *Participó en el M.net Concierto Aura. *Participó en la producción el el 1er single de Block B "Do u wanna B?". *Es el primer Idol, en ser nominado para los "Hip Hop Playa awards 2011", en la seccion Best Featuring con la cancion Mic Ceremony. Discografia Colaboraciones *"Just Follow" - Hyuna ft. Zico *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn ft Zico *"Hot MC" - Jkyun ft. Zico *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi ft. Zico *"Pride" - FAME-J ft. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아 *"OASIS" - PIA ft Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9) Curiosidades *'Grupo: 'Block B *'Hobbies: 'Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas. *'Especialidades: 'Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Educación: 'Asiste al Music High School Seúl *'Familia: Padres y Hermano mayor TaeWoon de Coed School. *Fue trainee de la SMEntertainment. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego fue a estudiar a China y después a Japón. *Estuvo tres años viviendo en Shinjuku, Japón. *Su nombre artístico ZICO tiene un origen: En Japón llaman a las personas añadiéndoles "ko" al final del nombre. Cuando Zico estaba en Japón le llamaban "Jiko". "Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji", así que se hace llamar "Zico" que se pronuncia igual que "Jiko". *Su chica ideal es CL de 2NE1 *Su anterior nombre artístico "Nacseo" (Graffiti o garabato) y "Raga Map" *El "Mixtape" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en solo dos semanas. *Conoce a Kyung desde la primaria. *Llego a comentar que su idolo a seguir es G-Dragon. *En el 2012 fue diagnosticado con nodulos en su garganta, por lo que no ha podido participar activamente en las promociones de Nanlina en Japon. Este debe mantener resposo en su casa. *Su madre compartio en su Cyworld que cuando Zico era pequeño tuvo una cirugía del corazon, asma congenital y hernia. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria 263962_194585230590690_190951800954033_497854_3650284_n.jpg 11111111111u.png 8481-0gx1dys6ge.jpg 296797_216905035025376_190951800954033_564471_6193238_n.jpg 7980.png 20111214_blockb_mutnam_6.jpg 55554924df289e56eaddbd5fd91283bb.jpg cde1f6bae481b2b812ae2a37b08c923b.jpg f6115b3bcca93849a515bcf5b1cf2a93.jpg 81769fde64b320cf3bf113988be31ca0.jpg 1f5a1d196dfb0caa9b3f916a00972f18.jpg c81ebb10ed3c722feb36a5ab500774bc.jpg 81769fde64b320cf3bf113988be31ca0.jpg zico.JPG Zico.jpg 424977_362242693793542_223624620988684_1404092_1731273096_n.jpg 558537_278214152282656_904526437_n.jpg Zico (96).jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Stardom Entertainment